Greasy Food, Might Lead to Love
by QuarterQueen13DN
Summary: The little story about how we met. Or, you could say, the greatest day of my life. LEMON. AmericaxOC.


It was around afternoon, 12:30. I made a pouty face to myself and slouched while getting off my couch. It was so comfy, I felt like it was tugging at me. I got up for one reason and one reason only. I was hungry and I was way too tired to make anything. "Ehhnmm" I groaned as I stretched my back and arms. I sighed contently and shuffled over to my table. I snatched up my keys, phone, brushed my now-wavy hair, and put some decent clothes on and my shoes. I shoved my keys and phone in my small purse and zipped it. I had decided where I wanted to eat. McDonalds. I walked sluggishly down the side walk and came to the already nearby desired restaurant.

I walked in and stared at the menu. I got in line and grunted at how long it was. I looked around and now noticed how packed the small restaurant was. I rolled my eyes and focused back on the menu. "Humm…" I noisily said as I tapped my chin and chose what I wanted. A burger meal sounded very appealing, a number one. I had waited a few minutes, then my turn came and I leaped to my spot to order.

"How are you today, ma'am?" The peppy woman said from behind the desk. I inwardly rolled my eyes but replied, "Fine, though a tad hungry." I said and she chuckled. "Oh yes, you're here for food…" she said almost to herself, I nodded and let her tap at a few things on the screen. "So what would you like?" She asked with a warm smile. "A number one. With a small drink." I said firmly as she tapped at more things on her touch screen. "Allll right-y. Anything else?" She asked politely. "No, thank you." I said politely back, resisting the urge to mock her. She nodded and gave me my receipt and my fresh-still-steaming- food. I sheepishly took the tray and turned around to face the rest of the restaurant.

"Fuck." I said fiercely under my breath. It WAS packed. Families mushed together in four-seater tables. The two-seater tables were over crowded with chairs and empty wrappers and very energetic children. I sighed and took a few steps, looking over the small sea of heads. I saw one in particular, blond, wearing a brown boomer jacket. I sighed, now realizing how much I wanted to have food now, right now. That blond head of hair was the only one that had no one or nothing sitting across for it.

I sluggishly trudged over to the head of blond hair, and tapped it shoulder while holding my tray with my other arm's forearm. The head turned and smiled. _Oh god._ It was a man. Blue, deep blue eyes, and I now noticed it was actually a dirty blond hair color. He wore glasses and slightly stuffed cheeks, due to eating, but still giving me a grade A smile. I could have sworn I tilted my head in awe before he said, "Oh hey, did you want to sit…? I see they aren't many other choices…" He said in an energetic voice, but also adult-like. He looked around while swallowing what food he had in his mouth.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. Is that alright? I don't want to interrupt or anything." I said, looking into his eyes that were partly covered with glasses. I noted how he had a lock of hair sticking out of his correctly placed hair. I smirked at that. He smiled up at me while saying, "Nah, it's fine." I nodded shyly and took my seat in front of him. I notice his tray, two burgers, a large drink, accompanied large fries.

I situated myself, putting my purse beside my thigh securely. I glanced up at him, he was happily taking bites at his burger. I delicately unwrapped my burger, ironically feeling a growling in my stomach. It was loud, even the man in front of me heard it and let out a muffled chuckle. I blushed and took a bite, savoring the taste for a second, then swallowing it after a few chomps and chews.

I had realized my fast eating, and slowed after the third time. He was on his last bite, popping it in his mouth and chewing while looking at me. I shifted under his gaze and glanced up. His eyes were…wondering-like. I shrugged inwardly, blowing it off.

"Hey, what's your name?" The blond man asked. I swallowed fast to not delay my answer. "Abi. Abi Clove. How about yourself?" I asked politely back, but with curiosity as well. "Alfred F. Jones. Nice to meet you." I was in shock, him? Alfred? I chocked on my own spit as he let out a hand to shake. I let go of my now-slightly-smashed-burger and shook his hand very lightly. His grip was strong, very manly and rough.

"Y…y…you're America's representative?" I asked, almost wanting him to say no and say it's a coincidence. He laughed loudly while my eyes searched his face for a bluff. "Yep. That's me. Dude, you'd be amazed at how many people don't recognize me. I'm astonished you did," My mouth gaped and I set my burger down on my tray, suddenly not hungry for even the most expensive meal. "How'd you know?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"I…I uh read a book in high school. Guess it came to good use after all." That last part being mostly to myself. He nodded with a smile and spread out his arms, propping them up on the rim of the seats. "I guess they did." He agreed with a smirk. Suddenly, a rush a questions came to my head. "H-have you met any other nations?" He laughed. "Of course! Are you kidding? I have a meeting in an hour or two with some of the nations." He smiled beautifully at me. _MY FUCKING GOD. Just my luck I would look like shit on THIS day. His goddamned smile…_

"Oh, cool bro! Which ones?" I questioned like a child. He snickered. "Italy, Germany, Japan, Russia, China, France, Canada, England…the list goes on for a while." He nodded, rubbing his chin and looking nowhere. "I feel like…I just met someone incredibly famous," I eyed our trays while stating that, "Here, lemme take this for you." I said, shuffling to get up when he touched my hand to get my attention. "Only the hero puts the trays away."

I snickered at the remembrance of what I read in the book. It said, _"Alfred has a lot of confidence. He's not one to be competed with. He usually says something along the lines of him being a hero. Though, he's not far from one._" Said the book I read in high school. I felt…weird. Should I feel extremely nervous, or star struck? Or happy? My face had visibly changed, contorted in my thoughts. I suppose he saw that as he walked back from putting the trays away.

"Dude, hey, something wrong?" He asked, bending down lower than my eye level to look at my face. I blushed darkly and smiled, "No, just thinking," He nodded and stood up. "Hmmm, well, Abi, do you have anything planned? I know this is…weird and creepy, since we don't really know each other, but do you wanna go to a world meeting with me?" My head shot up and met his eyes; they seemed to be smiling warmly.

"Are you sure? Really? Me?" He chuckled. "Yes, yes, and yes." He confirmed. I was still in my shock-coma. But just falling deeper and deeper. " Uhm, alright. But, I need to go home and change." I said looking down at myself, frowning at my choice of clothes. "Hm. If you really want to. I think you look gorg-…I need to change too." I blew off him cutting himself off and focused on a plan. A plan with a famous person. "How about my place, I get changed then we head over to your place, you get changed then we go to the meeting." He nodded enthusiastically and led me through the small crowds of people…by my hand too…I could have melted. I really could have. But considering we didn't have much time, it wouldn't help anyone if I did melt.

I felt the urge to bow. He is famous for crying out loud. Basically a president, but just not as known. We arrived at his car, a Ford Ranger. I smirked inwardly at that, so masculine, yes? He opened the door for me, it was shocking. No one had ever done that 'til now. I got in and shifted into a comfortable position. He took his jacket off before entering his car. He had a black T-shirt underneath. Yep, he had biceps. Most likely nice abs as well. He threw the jacket in the back seat and got into the driver's seat. I wondered how old he was, I mean like really. He had muscles, in all the right places, not too muscle-y but enough to make you notice. Plus the car was a stick shift. I personally didn't know anyone under thirty that knew how to drive one.

I guess I got the balls and I asked as he was pulling out of the drive way. "Uhm, how old are you?" I asked hesitantly in an unusual tone of voice for me. "Oh, I'm nineteen, why?" _Holy fuck, a nineteen year old driving one? He looks older._ I thought as I tried to come up with a valid excuse. "No reason. I'm just impressed that you know how to drive a stick shift." I said looking forward, him sometimes looking to the side at my profile. He smiled and looked at the road. "Well, how old are you?" Alfred asked. I turned towards him, "Eighteen. My birthday's next month." He grinned and nodded. "Well happy early birthday." I chuckled, "Thanks.". He nodded.

We drove for a while, until he asked, "Oh, uhm, where do you live?" I was taken aback for a second, then realized he actually needed to know. "Oh, just around the corner, actually, a small apartment." I said pointing around the corner. "Alright cool bro." He chirped and turned the corner; I saw my small but very livable apartment and suddenly felt nervous. I shrunk into my seat and exhaled. He parked his car on the side of the street and looked at me, shrunken.

"Dude, Abi, you okay?" He asked and dunked his head to my eye level and looked me in the eyes. "Yeah…I'm just nervous." I said, pulling the door handle and pushing the door open. "Why?" He said after me. I turned and closed the door, now leaning on the door. "Because…well I'm already nervous because you're you. Then I'm going to meet other nations. It's mind blowing…" He nodded and tipped his head to the side, "It's okay. You don't have you, you know." He said in a lower voice. "No, no, no, I do. I want to. I'm just surprised, you know…and you can come in if you want." With that I pushed myself off the door and walked to the front of my apartment.

I got my keys out and they jingled as I found the right key. Alfred caught up and stood behind me. He was like six feet tall! Goddamn. I was fairly short compared to him. I'm like…5'7. I shoved the key in the keyhole and turned it, unlocking the door's lock and opening the door. It wasn't that messy, but it wasn't exactly clean either. "Welcome. You can sit on the couch…I have an Xbox 360 so you can play on that, if you'd like. Or my Wii." I said as I headed over to my room. He perked up and headed over to my couch.

I showered quickly, did my hair, put on black skinny jeans and a plain purple top. I walked out and looked down at myself, "Hey America, sorry I don't have anything formal. I never thought something formal would come my way. Hope this is okay." I stepped in view of the couch and he smiled at me. I blushed and looked away. "You look very nice actually." He said while looking over the couch and looking at me still. I walked over to the table and grabbed my phone, looking at the time. We still had about thirty minutes left; enough time.

"Hey…America, I'm ready." I said as I fiddled with the small zipper of my purse, finally zipping it up. "Please stop calling me that…" He said whining while getting off my couch. I tilted my head and shrugged. "As you wish." I said as I opened the door inward, waiting for him the walk out. He didn't…he just…stood there. "Uh…this is the part where I, the host, opens the door for the guest, you, to walk out." I said as I gestured out the door looking at him. He sighed and walked close to me, I looked up at him as he pried my hands off the door. "The hero doesn't get led out the door, the hero helps people out the door." He said, putting my hands down to my sides. I was almost certain he noted my goose bumps and the shiver he gave me.

I stepped aside and he took my place. I sighed with a smile and walked through the door, waiting on the other side. "Happy?" I said looking at him, he smiled, "Mhm, very." I chuckled and locked the door then walking down the hallways with him. We got to his car and he again opened the door for me and I slid in. He started the car and drove off in the direction of his house. So I guessed. Now I started to wonder what kind of house or place he lived in. House? Mansion? Apartment?

We drove in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. He had his sides window up, with the radio on. He was listening to The Eagles. I smirked at how fitting that was. His fingers were tapping at the base of some of the songs on his steering wheel. Then we pulled up to a nice looking house, it was in a gated off community. It was definitely nice and welcoming. He got out of the car while I was just looking down into my lap, playing with my fingers.

"Erm, Abi, you wanna come in? I have to change real fast but I don't want you waiting alone, it's not gentlemen-like." He said as he leaned into the car. I shrugged, no harm right?

I got out of the car and he unlocked the door, opening it for me. I walked in and it faintly smelled like men's cologne. Exactly like Alfred. "Wow. This is very, very nice…" I said to the wall's painting as I looking at it. It was a U.S. map done expertly in pastels. Doesn't seem like much…but really, it was gorgeous. He came up behind me as I stared in awe and stood beside me. "Yeah, I had it especially done for my house. It's pretty nice." I nodded without looking at him and he left my side.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed now… You can watch TV or explore my house, whatever floats your boat." And with that he left into his room. I walked shyly, a little uneasy in his house. Like, what if I knocked something over. Or a cup of black food coloring just happened to be on the ground and I would knock it over, causing it to splash on the white walls. Yeah, I'm very paranoid. I sheepishly walked into the living room, looking around. It was very clean, neat, and organized. He seemed to be very clean cut and polite guy.

I walked over to his large selection of movies and CD's and looked for some I knew. I realized that almost all his movies were horror movies. The rest were comedy and romance. I chuckled to myself at the romance ones. I then looked at his CD's and they were only American bands, or English bands. Such as Ramones, The Clash, The Eagles, Johnny Cash. A great selection in my opinion.

I turned and spotted a comfortable looking loveseat. I sat in it, crossing my leg over the other and leaning on the side. It was insanely comfortable, like in-your-dreams-comfortable. I leaned my head down, letting my hair fall on my face rather annoyingly. I brushed it out of my face and now leaned fully against the huge armrest of the loveseat.

I pulled my legs up, so they were beside me and completely on the chair. I put one of my hands on the side of my face, for a cushion. I groaned in contentment and my mind started to wander. _I wonder if the other nations will like me… I wonder why Alfred was so nice to me. _I thought and shifted slightly. _I wonder what he is going to we—_My thoughts were interrupted by him…

"Hey, Abi we can go n-…Abi?" I stirred and lifted my head. "Nyuh…" Was all I could say. I stood up and stretched, my mid drift showing slightly and I quickly pulled my shirt down. "Sorry… I didn't know I would interrupt you." He said, I shook my head, "No, no, no, it's just that," I gestured to the loveseat with both of my arms, "This chair, is insanely comfy." I said, smiling at how dramatic I was. He chuckled and grinned at me, I almost melted into a small puddle.

"I know riiiight? Hahaha" He laughed and put on his jacket, then I noticed what he was wearing. An old fashioned army uniform, like one they would wear in the air force. And that boomer jacket as well. He did look very handsome. I shook my head of the thought and said, "So are we going now?" I asked. "Yeah." He said and leaned against the wall to fix his shoe. I walked past him, spotting a fixable flaw in his uniform; his collar. "Oh…hm, America, your—" He sighed. "Please…call me Alfred. Or Al." I nodded slowly with my brows furrowed. "All right… Alfred…" he nodded and smiled at me.

"Shall we?" He asked. "Lets'" I chuckled and he led me out the door. We walked to the car and got in. he drove us to a very business looking building and I stepped out of the car. _W-wow… _the building was huge. I gawked at it, my mouth slightly open. I felt something tap my chin and I closed my mouth. I looked over at Alfred and he was grinning widely, I returned with a smile. I glanced at his uniform once more and noticed his collar again. I remember I didn't get to fix it. "Hm." I stepped towards him and adjusted it, making it perfect. An older woman walked by and gave me a smirk and a wink. I realized what she meant and quickly put my hands to my sides. "S-sorry."

He smirked, "It's all right. Thanks though." He then smiled, "Let's go inside before we miss the meeting." He said and slowly started walking, wanting me at his side. I walked along side him, "All righty" I replied. We got to the huge glass double doors and he opened them for me, I smiled and walked in. There was a woman at the reception desk and Alfred walked me over to her.

"Hello, America? The meeting is right behind those doors. And hello, your name?" The woman asked me. "Abi Clove." She nodded and made note of it in her computer. Guessing it was tight security here, though no guards or anything… "All right America, Abi, have a nice meeting!" She grinned widely and I waved back.

Alfred and I turned a corner and we were now swiftly approaching big wooden doors. My guess is that the meeting was behind them. I started to get a small stomach ache from nervousness. "Don't worry, you'll do fine." He tried and comfort me. All I did was nod and walk to the doors with him. He opened the door and snaked an arm around my waist. I gasped and tensed a bit. The doors opened fully and we both walked in. I already had a blush on my face from his action as all eyes were now on us.

I tensed and clenched my hands. This was worse than stage fright. "Ah, who are you, mon chaire?" An obvious French man greeted me. I clearly felt Alfred's arm tighten and tense. I nudged him and he just glared at the French man. "I'm Abi. You?" He kissed the back of my hand, "Francis, France's representative, pleasure to meet you." I almost took my hand away, but decided it would have been rude. "Nice to meet you." I smiled half heartedly, but no one could tell.

More people started to approach me and Alfred's arm tightened even more. I whimpered slightly and he loosened immediately. I smiled at everyone as they introduced themselves…and I did the same.

"Privet, I am Ivan, Russia's representative." A very tall man with a scarf said, I smiled.

"Hey, I'm Arthur, England's representative." A man with bushy eyebrows said, I waved.

"Hi, I'm Matthew…Canada." I smiled at him and his resemblance to Alfred, I shook his hand. Then I looked over my shoulder at Alfred and he was smiling, but still tense. I wish I could calm him, but I didn't really know what was causing it, or how to ease him.

"Hallo, I'm Ludwig, Germany, nice to have you join us." I nodded and smiled, shaking his hand. He was a kind of tall guy, blue eyes, light blond hair. Defiantly German. He had the accent too, it was cool.

"Née how, I am China. Or Yao." I nodded and smiled.

"Kannichiwa, I am Japan's representative, you may call me Honda, or Kiku if you would like." He bowed and I bowed my head.

"Hi pretty lady! I'm Italy! America! Your girlfriend here is very pretty!" A short-ish man said with squinted eyes of happiness. I blushed crimson red and looked down at my feet. The man named Ludwig hit Italy on the head.

"H-hey everyone… I'm Abi Clove." I waved very sheepishly to everyone.

Alfred walked up beside me and clapped his hands together with a beaming smile. "All right, since Italy has thoroughly embarrassed her, can we please get on with this meeting?" He yelled with a bit of a whine, making me giggle.

"I second that!" Yelled Arthur and Ludwig simultaneously. Everyone nodded and they all walked over to a huge meeting table. I felt awkward just standing there so I took a seat. Not at the table where everyone else was, in one of the wooden chairs lining the room. I sat there and fiddled with the hem of my shirt nervously. Was I supposed to be in the room while they talked? Is this bad? I questioned myself absentmindedly daydreaming at the floor.

I snapped out of it and glanced up at Alfred. He was arguing with England and France across the table, I don't know what it was about but it seemed that everyone was against Alfred on the matter. Now I wanted to listen in.

"I bet you haven't even slept with her yet! I'll do it for you, y'know." Said a sly and pervy France as he glanced at me with a predatory smirk. My spine shivered and I blushed profusely at the topic.

"How long have you two been going out?" Italy asked in a clam, high voice compared to everyone. Alfred scratched the back of his neck with a goofy smile plastered on his lips.

"Well…we're not. We just met, and she seemed to be interested so I invited her to a world meeting…I now realize that was a mistake thanks to all of you. She's not my girlfriend." He said as he eyed everyone at the table. I caught Germany blooming with a smirk, I got even more nervous.

"But you want her to be." He chuckled and crossed his arms. Alfred froze and blushed as did I.

"N-no! We're just friends…" he trailed off, getting obviously lost in a thought.

"But she's pretty!" Italy exclaimed and I had to resist the strong urge to face-palm. Then my gaze went to Alfred, I saw him nod almost invisibly. I blushed.

"Can we all just please get on with this meeting…?" Questioned Alfred at everyone. Everyone sat down and relaxed. Germany, or, Ludwig, started off talking about some problem he needed assistance with. I barely listened to anything anyone said as I just thought about Alfred. How the FUCK had I been so lucky? Where had this lucky been on my math tests in eighth grade? Or when I guessed on things. I guess it had just now kicked in.

I watched the back-and-forth Alfred did with countries… He was VERY passionate about this business, I respected that. My dad always used to tell me "If you love what you do, you never work a day in your life." Somehow, that quote always stuck with me. I sometimes lived by it. Sure, I hadn't had the best childhood, but I couldn't complain either. It was enough.

The more I watched Al, the more my respect grew as he argued with France. Alfred was great at arguing as well… Another thing to add to a list of things I respect in someone. I mean, he IS the representative of America. He IS America.

I've known about this guy for years. God, this didn't seem real. But it had to be, I would have woken up already. Even when I was reading a book about him, I thought he was handsome. The book had nothing on the real thing. Before I knew it, a hand was waving in front of my face, "Abiiii, Abi." An all too familiar voice called out for me. "Neh…?" I snapped my head up and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"S-sorry! I was thinking." I got up and straightened out my shirt.

"Nah, it's cool, dude. Sorry it was such a long meeting." He apologized and I didn't even register what it was for. _It was a long meeting…?_ I thought.

"No, it's fine. I didn't even realize it." I laughed and tilt my head with a small smile. He smiled and nodded. He opened the door and I walked out.

"So, you do this every week?" I asked hesitantly like I thought it was a crime.

"Yep, it's hard dealing with these dick heads all the time," he laughed loudly, I did with him, "But, there are more countries, a lot of them couldn't make it."

"Ah, I see." I said looking down at my feet as I walked. We stayed in silence until we got to his car. I wondered what would happen now.

"Well, uhm, did you want to come over for a bit? I could use some company after this meeting." He said as he started the car. I thought it over for about a second before saying yes. He nodded, blank face, almost frowning. I 'hm'ed' in noticing.

"Is something wrong…?" I asked looking at him more intently now. He shook his head, keeping silent. It seemed he had two personalities. One being a cocky young guy, the second being a serious man.

"Okay… Did you, like, want me to make dinner for you at your house? I make good peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." I beamed and chuckled at the stereotypical comment at the end. Though, I couldn't say I was lying.

"Sure. You don't have to, though." He said while keeping his focus on the road. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Like you didn't have to take me to the meeting. Like you didn't have to let me sit at your table." I pointed out. He smirked and glanced at me with my playful smile.

We arrived home and he held the door open for me again, I walked in and went to the kitchen right away. "I'll be in my room. Knock when it's ready, Abi. Or if you need help." The American said as he headed for what I figured to be his room.

"All right, cool." I chirped as I started getting the materials out for my sandwiches. I was spreading the jelly onto a slice of white bread when I heard something muffled. Then a bumping sound. "Hm…" I said to myself as I quietly walked over to the room he had walked in a few minutes ago.

"Alfred…?" I said as I was outside the door. No one answered so I took the initiative to go in. I opened the door with minimal noise and slipped in. I heard a small sob and I found the light switch.

There sat Alfred. America. He was in a chair with his face in his hands, crying. "Alfred!" I yelled as I ran over to him, kneeling to be a little below eye level with him so I could see his leaking face.

"What?" He snapped hotly, though his voice broke slightly.

"What happened? What's wrong?" I asked, prying his hands away from his handsome face and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now get out." He ordered sternly. I huffed and stayed put. "Get out…" He said again. I shook my head.

"Let me help you, Al. I want to." He chuckled strainedly and shook his head disapprovingly at me.

"I never asked." He was a mess. I understood though. Having the pressure of millions and millions of people on your shoulders. All on one person. Then having these arguments with people that are going through the same thing. MUST be difficult. I did the thing that came to mind quickest. I leaned in and hugged him. He automatically accepted and hugged me back harshly while crying into my shoulder.

I stroked his hair like a mother would and rubbed his back. He calmed after a few minutes. "It's okay. You're not doing any wrong." I cooed at him. He hugged tighter in a response. I started to hum a tuneless tune and the room fell silent after a few more minutes, except me.

His head lifted slowly and looked at me. "Why didn't you leave?" He asked. I frowned.

"Did you want me to?" I questioned back. He shook his head and sniffed while rubbing his puffy eyes.

"I just didn't want anyone to see me like this," He said shamefully. "Even England would leave me alone after I would say such a thing to that old man." He frowned.

The corners of my mouth lifted slightly, then straightened. "So I'm the only one who's ever stayed with you?" I asked, lifting his chin and wanting eye contact. His eyes were depressed and pained.

"Yeah…" He sniffed again. I froze. First of all, who wouldn't stay with a crying person…ESPECIALLY him. That made my stomach ache slightly, but I swallowed and nodded.

"Well I'm glad I could be the first. Although, I hate being the first in this situation." I said while rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort the troubled guy.

He just shrugged, "It's always been like this. I should be used to it." I smacked the back of his head. "Wh-? What?"

"Stop it. You shouldn't be, I hate it when people say that. Now please," I took a deep breath and kneeled next to him. He wiped his eyes and shrugged. He looked like a five year old that got bullied at school. It basically was, but more serious this time. Older, it means more hurt, right?

He played with the hem of his shirt, "Germany was being a dumb ass. It's stupid. I was trying to suggest a reasonable option, suggestion, idea, but he just shot me down. As I said, I should be-!" I smacked his hand this time, only harder. I glared at him for saying that. I hated seeing people in these states. These…depressed, sulky messes. It pissed me off, but it made me sad as well.

"Stop fucking saying that." I snapped, standing up and towering over the man. He rubbed his hand and glared up at me. That surprised me.

"Get out. I don't need your useless advice," he stood up now, looking straight down at me. I cringed under his intense stare, almost burning a hole right on through me. "I've lost enough pride for today." Now he took his arm and pointed it toward the doorway. "Get your fat ass out of my room." I arched my eye brows at the raw NERVE he had. I raised both of my hands in innocence and simply walked out, not saying a word, or looking back. I heard his groaned very loudly then I could clearly hear something hit the wall.

If he had enough confidence to say that, I would do it. Though I didn't want to.

So this was it? He's a cocky, passionate young man when he's at meetings and around other countries. But…when he's alone…he buckles under the pressure…_ Poor guy._ I sighed to myself, knowing I just had to be patient with him. For him. I shuffled into the kitchen and finished making the food.

I sat quietly on the couch and took a bite of my sandwich. I left his on the kitchen counter. I ate while I thought_. Does he have friends to vent to? How about friends? Is he friends with any other countries? Hm. Wait, he has to. Because…you know…Canada is basically like America, so they must be brothers or something. And England, he must be a brother as well. But… knowing these situations Alfred is having problems with, he probably doesn't talk to them about it._ I swallowed another bite of my sandwich that was now running low. A few more bites later, it was finished. I placed the plate beside me neatly, crossing my legs, and putting my hands in my lap.

_Maybe he feels unwelcomed by the other countries. _

The more I thought, the more it made sense.

_Maybe that's why he's so cocky at the meetings. If he reads the atmosphere, he'll feel unwelcomed._

I sat there and spaced out, captured in my thoughts. Though, a doors' creak awoke me. I heard quiet, shuffled footsteps into the kitchen and they come in to my peripheral view. There he stood, slightly puffy eyes and my sandwich in his hand. He gazed at me while chewing. I didn't turn, I just stared straight. He sighed and loudly swallowed.

"Abi…" He started. I slowly turned my head, revealing my blank face. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have snapped at you." He apologized. He had changed into a black shirt, slightly tight and some sweat pants. I simply nodded and looked straight again. He sighed heavier, eyes puffy from the recent crying, and moved my plate from my right side, and sat next to me. "Please forgi-"

"Just don't ever say "I should be used to it by now." THAT'S SHIT! Ugh, you do NOT know how much I hate when people put themselves down. Just…you can forgive me by never saying that again…" I inhaled deeply and exhaled after my small rant. I turned my head and he was just staring at me, mouth agape. He leaned… and kissed me. _Kissed ME._ I didn't know what to do at first_. Kiss back or just let it happen? I don't know how to freaking kiss! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Holy shit. This is my first kiss! _

I tilted my head a bit and barely moved my lips. I guess this encouraged him because something wet slid across my bottom lip. Assuming it was his tongue, I slightly parted my lips. His tongue hesitantly slid in. It slowly explored. I poked his wet muscle with mine, making him chuckle and wrestle my tongue. I squeaked at the sudden motion and fought back. He won. After, though I knew, I could feel, he wanted to continue, I pulled back.

I giggled like a school girl, then gasped that I let myself do that. "S-sorry." I said, blushing deeply from my first kiss. Technically; second. A dare in eighth grade was my 'first', but I'll call it nothing. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me toward his welcoming chest. "Thanks." He said after I said sorry, which was weird. "Uhm, what for?" I asked, I don't know, maybe he was being sarcastic.

"For tolerating me. I'm sorry…so…sooo sorry for lashing out." He said emphasizing on how truly sorry he is. I sat up and smiled at him.

"No problem. It's all good now." I grinned.

"That it is, Abi. Thanks to you. It's nice to have someone that cares." Alfred said to me, looking me straight in the eyes and saying that in a very sincere voice.

I nodded and leaned against him again. "Don't mention it." I said, still dazed from that kiss.

He gently lifted me leaning off him and he turned my head to face him. His eyes, soft and warm. He was gorgeous. He just stared into my eyes as they darted around his face, hair, neck, everything. I wiggled my hand out and made it travel up to his hair. My index finger and thumb tugged at his cowlick. His eyes closed and he moaned. Swear to god, that was the most erotic thing I've ever heard in my 18 years of living. I pulled it again and he smiled, eyes still closed. Leaning, I kissed his wonderful smile, then he started moving his lips.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and moved it along with mine. His hands traveled down to my waist and lifted me up to his lap. I yelped and crawled off with a blush.

"S'wrong?" He asked, most likely thinking he did something wrong.

"I-I just don't like taking the lead." I said, feeling like I wanted to curl up in embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He apologized and just sat there.

"It's cool." I said softly. There was an awkward silence; I knew he wanted to continue though. I didn't know how to 'make a move', sadly. So I sucked it up and said, "You can kiss me if you want." I blushed right after. Not regretting it, but I was never so…straight forward. I watched as his face blossomed into a smile and he scooted over to my slouched body, lifting my head. He kissed me slowly, pushing me down gently on to the couch. I followed and was now lying under him.

His hand slid up and comfortably cupped my cheek. I leaned my head into it lightly, encouraging him a bit. His hand went to the nape of my neck, then his lips trailed to my jaw and I exhaled, trying to relax. I shifted my legs around and realized he was positioned between them. I felt my heart thump once really hard, then returned to a fast pace. "Chill, bro…" Alfred said against my neck. Oh fucking god his breath was reeeaallly warm. I shivered pleasurably.

His lips brushed down to my neck and sucked lightly. I bit my bottom lip and his suction got more intense. He bit down lightly, elating a soft moan from me. I blushed furiously and turned away from him, face to fabric with the couch. He smirked and licked right where he bit. He searched my neck and came to a spot, he bit down harder than ever and I gasped, wrapping my legs around his waist. Instantly I inhaled a sharp breath with an 'Oh…'

I felt a…well, let's call it a 'thing' for now…I felt a thing poking me. I flushed, my ears burning along with all my other body parts. When I say 'all', I mean ALL. I can't believe I was getting turned on by this, but I felt wetness start to seep through my panties. I shifted, slightly rubbing against his 'thing' against my clothed wetness, making his growl against my neck. "Sorry!" I said.

"Don't say sorry…it felt good." He breathed against my collar bone. I sighed, relived. He placed a hand on my lower back as well as the back on my neck. He lifted and I wrapped my arms around his neck, while tightening my legs' grips' on his waist. He groaned once as his erection grinded against my regions. I even kind of moaned myself. I nuzzled into his neck, kissing it and licking. He walked over to the small hallway and pushed me up against a wall. He hungrily placed his mouth on mine, sliding his tongue in and exploring.

I was still latched on to his waist; he started to grind against me, making us both go crazy. His hand went to the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up and revealing my bra. He pulled my shirt off me and I blushed, removing my arms from his neck and covering myself. I didn't have anything big, but it was embarrassing. He sighed and took off his own shirt, smiling at me as he threw it out of sight. "Better?" He asked with that cocky smile I saw at the meeting.

I grinned and nodded, "Yep," I confirmed. My hands went to his chest, firm, but not overly buff. He had small abs and I ran a finger over them, clearly feeling him shiver. I smirked, trailing my finger over his collar bone, chest, nipples, abs, then, I came down to his pant line. I noted a small line of light, thin hair running down below his waist. My finger twitched, nervously when I saw his bulge. Restrained greatly, tight around his waist. I kind of felt bad for his member.

I hesitantly unbuttoned his pants, unzipping then too. I pulled them down, revealing his American flag boxers. I chuckled. "I love your boxers, Al." I said, looking up at him. He gazed back down at me and smiled. "Thanks! These ones are my favorite. And they're really comfy." He rambled a bit. I took a deep breath and pulled his boxers down. I gasped, actually gasped as his cock made its way out. He chuckled this time. Suddenly, I got EXTREMELY self conscious about this being my first time doing something like this.

"You really don't have to, Abi. You can skip this. Or we can stop. I have a right hand, y'know." I burst out laughing. Jesus fucking Christ, I think I'm falling for him. What, seven hours? Seven hours ago we met? He must be pretty special. "But I have a mouth." I pushed the tip of him through my lips and lapped at his slit. He moaned. Holy fuck, just his moans alone almost made me moan. I pushed him deeper inside my mouth and started sucking harder. My tongue got curious and rubbed his underside. His cock twitched and he moaned. This time I did moan. Sending shock waves around his hardness.

"Nghn," He said as he pulled out. I don't think he orgasmed, I would have felt his cum right…? "I don't wanna cum yet." He stated while panting harshly. I nodded and stood up. "Okay." I said simply. He leaned and kissed me, passionately and slowly. I kissed back, just the same. He guided me to his bed and pushed me down gently as he hovered over me.

He kissed down my neck, down my chest and reaching my bra. "May I take this off?" he asked, strained. I nodded weakly, my body weak and only wanting one thing. His hands slid behind my back and unhooked my bra. I slid it off. He stared for a few seconds then returned to kissing down my body. He reached my belly and blew a raspberry. I giggled and squirmed.

Yep, this is definitely love. And to think that word used to disgust me. I had known so many people crushed, destroyed by it. But yet, those same people still gave other humans the chance to have their heart, time and time again. And time and time again, their hearts would shatter. Then, right when their precious hearts and minds recovered, they throw it out for the dogs. Maybe, just maybe, my luck would surface and I would only have to love one person. I'd gladly give tickets to my heart to Alfred Jones.

He chuckled himself and proceeded down my body. He got to my pants and pulled them off.

I could feel my juices soaking through my panties. He pulled those off too. I propped myself up and looked down. He stared at my wet warmth, his eyes showing a hungry emotion. I tried to close my legs, but he was already in between them. I blushed.

I watched intently as he leaned and nuzzled. I impulsively smiled. That smile on mine faltered as I felt something slimy, yet pleasuring jut inside me. I moaned long-ly. I heard him smirk then started to lick me rhythmically. I was writhing and squirming like I had an itch I couldn't scratch. "Oh…my fuck." I said in my haze. He lifted his head and crawled up to face me. I now had time to breath properly. I was panting heavily. "You okay?" He asked. I smirked and gave him a look that said 'Fuck. Yes.' He chuckled.

I pecked his shoulder and pulled back, grinning. I pushed his left shoulder, turning him over as I crawled on top of him. I worked my way in between his legs, until I couldn't see his face anymore. Just his raging erection. I breathed on it, making it twitch. I sighed on it and stuck my tongue out. I ran it, base to his tip. Then I lightly sucked on the tip, wanting to taste him just a bit. I felt it seep out into my mouth and I lightly moaned at the taste. Fucking delicious.

I made my way back up to him and smiled down. I bent down and kissed him, hungrily. He worked his lips with the same force. I broke away, my lungs hurting from air loss. I rolled beside him and nudged him. He got the message and groped the night stand beside him until he found a little knob. Alfred pulled the drawer open and groped for something else. My face opened with a beaming grin as I looked at what he retrieved.

Without words he sat up and ripped the small package, taking out the rubber and putting it on himself. I watched from lying down and got even more soaked, if possible. He turned and rolled on me, propping himself up by his elbows. Which were beside my head. He positioned his hips between my legs while kissing my jaw. His lips paused at my pulse, then pulled away. "You're nervous." He said. "N-no, I'm not." I said back. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a worried look. "Abi, look, we don't have to do this."

I shook my head, exhaling a shaky breath. "No, I'm fine, Alfred. I really want this." I said firmly. He nodded and kissed me. It was slow. Loving… is what I want to say. It got hotter, wanting. His tongue exploring my mouth as I explored his.

Then, I felt a sharp pain. I squealed. "I'm pulling out…" He said. "No! Let me relax." I yelled as he stiffened. I sighed and nodded, giving him the okay to slide all the way in. I bit my bottom lip and sharp, unfamiliar pain. I inhaled, then exhaled. "Okay… go." I commanded, and he complied without a word.

His pulled out slowly, leaving his tip in, them slamming into me. "ALFRED." I screamed. He moaned. He started thrusting, setting a rhythm. I started pushing forward with my own hips, in sync with his. "W-wow, you're really tight," He said against my neck. I nodded. "Well I'm a v-virgin, you know." I said. "Was." I corrected myself. He was still thrusting and I moaned after I finished saying 'was'. "I feel honored. I do." I chuckled breathlessly.

He moved down and took my perked nipple into his mouth. I groaned and bit my lip, this time in want and pleasure. I contracted my muscles around his cock, making him freeze and grunt. I did it again and he grunted. He started going at it again while I moved my muscles around him, making a huge, great difference.

I felt a really weird feeling in my lower stomach. It was tight. "A-Al, I have a weird feeling and I—" I was cut off. I was cut off by my own moan and that tightness going away right away. I screamed, in absolute pleasure and tightened my regions' grip on his cock.

He let out a throaty moan and he went rigid. "Abi…" He groaned. I pulled him to my lips as we came down from our chain-reaction highs. We passionately made out then he pulled out. I let out a tiny pleasured sigh from that. He took his used condom off and threw it away. Then he lied next to me. My Hero pulled me towards him and I was encircled with his body heat I greatly loved. We caught our breath, giving our lungs what they needed. I snuggled myself closer to his heat and sighed.

"Abi?" He suddenly talked.

"Yeah~?"

"I really, really, REALLY, like you." He said, brushing a hair behind my ear then rubbing my back. I smiled and blushed. So this is what 'it's' like.

"Alfred, I love you too." I said confidently. He sighed in relief and hugged me tighter.

"Ice-cream place, today?" He asked lightly. I smiled at his hesitant-ness.

"Of course. No way was I going to let this be a one-time thing, Al." I said, nuzzling into his chest. I felt him chuckle. I smiled.

_My luck… wow… what if I decided to go to Burger King? I met love, through greasy food. Not that I'm complaining at all but… How American._

**(A/N: There you go. Long-ass-oneshot. It wasn't supposed to be this long. Lol, I liked writing this, a lot. I might write a sequel. Depends if you like it. So, review if you'd like to. I love you, lots. And, Merry X-Mass.)**


End file.
